Misspoken Words
by My Eyes Stay Hidden
Summary: Sixteen year old Ella is lost without her love. A previous fight between the two resulted in months of Teddy related withdraws. WIll she be able to fix things? Explain what truly happened? Teddy/OC Oneshot. Enjoy.


Boy, was I in for it.. Yes, I know, I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have even thought it, but I was mad. Surely they'd understand... Surely it hadn't hurt him that much..? I sigh and began cursing myself, as I walked miserably towards the gangs tree house.

As I approached it I braced myself. I prepared for the worse. Sucking in a long, calming breath I started up the make shift ladder. Taping softly tree times on the hatch.

"That's not the password, Vern." A deep, yet childish voice replied to my forgetful knocking.

"It's not Vern..." Tears threaten my eyes, but I kept my voice stern.

Only silence came, though. Which meant he was alone.

"Teddy, please open up." I begged. "It's cold."

"Why should I?" He spoke in his usual, mocking tone.

"Because I walked all the way here in a blizzard to see you.." I tried desperately. A few seconds passed, and I heard quite scuffing above me just before the hatch opened.

"Come on." Teddy whispered quietly. "You 'gonna catch a cold." He held out his hand.

"Thank you..." I said, thankfully letting him hoist me though.

I sat quietly across from him. Scanning his face for any sign of emotion, but his features remained as cold and solid as stone. My hazel eyes locked with his, and he quickly looked down.

"Want one?" He asked reaching for a pack of smokes lying on the cardboard box next to him.

I nodded and he slid out two. Handing one to me and then taking one for himself.

I pulled a small lighter from my pocket, striking it, I took a large drag. Savoring the sweet taste of nicotine.

"Ella, why are you here?"

I blinked, not expecting the harshness the flowed so effortlessly through his voice. He obviously didn't wank me there.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry..."

"You're not sorry. No one ever is."

I couldn't stop it... I finally broke. "T-Teddy, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and wrong. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it." I sobbed, finally allowing the tears flow down my pale cheeks.

He said nothing.

"Teddy, please talk to me. Say something. Anything."

"I have nothing to say to you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I through myself at him. Flinging myself into his lap, I buried my face deeply into his neck. Careful not to burn him with my newly light cigarette "Please don't hate me... Teddy... I love you... Please..."

"I don't hate you, Ella. I'm hurt." He said and attempted to push me away, but I only held him tighter.

"I know. I know! I was stupid. So so so stupid!" I cried even harder.

"You called me a freak, just like the others..." His began to trail off.

"You are NOT a freak Teddy..."

"Then why'd you say it...?" Now I wish I hadn't heard him... the sadness in his voice was overwhelming.

"Because I was mad..." I sat completely still and glanced shamefully towards my raggy shoes "Why? What had I done that pissed you off so bad?"

"No, Not you. Gossip. I was an idiot to believe any of it." My sobbing began to subside.

"What..?" Teddy pulled me from his neck and looked at me, confusion pouring silently from his eyes.

_He's crying..._

"Amiee..." His ex. Blonde and beautiful. Older than me by at least two years. She had sparkling blue eyes, that when compared to my dull hazel ones automatically placed me at the bottom.

"Oh." He chuckled. "I understand now. That bitch." He smiled at me through his glasses and gave me a soft kiss. "She doesn't know when to stop does she?"

His arms tightened around me.

"I've missed you Teddy."

"Me too." He replied simply. "Hey, Ella, I know I'm a freak." He took my hand and pulled it slowly up to his ear. Allowing me to gently run my small fingers across the scaring. "I was never mad at you for saying it. I was just... shocked. I wasn't expecting it. Not from you."

The tips of my fingers slowly drifted from his ear down to his perfectly shaped chin. Tilting he face up towards mine. "Teddy... THIS," I said caressing his ear once more. "isn't why you are a freak."

His brown eyes filled with sadness and shock once more, but I simply smiled.

"The only thing that makes you a freak is the way you act. Which is only one of the many reasons I love you."


End file.
